Bellatrix vs Katrina
by HPkitty
Summary: Bellatrix LeStrange and Katrina Daniels. Dark and light. Evil and Good. But what happens when these two 7th year Hogwarts students get in a little Potions mishap and swich bodies? And what happens if they... like it?


**A/N:**

**Hey!**

**So, this fic was sort-of a spur of the moment thing, I swear the plot bunny came out of nowhere.**

**I am warning now that this is going to be non-cannon, and set in the time period that Harry's parents were at school. **

**I'm not exactly sure who our lovely Bella and Katrina are going to end up with (in a romantic sense), so feel free to suggest.**

**Warning: This fic is rated M, as parts will be getting rather dark (one of our main characters is rather evil, after all), there also will be language, and very mild hetero sexual situations. **

**I am not JKR, I'm, just borrowing her characters for a bit.**

**Reviews make me happy! (hint, hint) :) **

**xxxxxxx**

**Kitty**

Prologue

Bella's POV:

Hi, my name's Bellatrix LeStrange, yes, _the_ Bellatrix LeStrange, Death Eater Extraordinaire. The youngest witch, or wizard for that matter, to ever enter the Dark Lord's ranks. That was three years ago, I was only fourteen. So, if you have any brain at all, you would have been able to deduce that I am now seventeen, and about to enter my last year at Hogwarts. But it's all just for show really; I know _exactly_ where I'm going after school; back to the Dark Lord, where I will stand at his left side in a circle of white masks. There was no question about it, just like how the sky is blue, and Hogwarts is a school.

I looked around the empty compartment, I had ordered all my lackeys away for the rest of the train ride, and propped my feet up on the seat across from me. I pondered what the year would be like for me, it would probably be exactly like last year—the whole school terrified of me. I knew everyone but a select few would avoid me. Being known for a vicious Cruciatus Curse, wicked laughter, and general insanity was enough to keep even the bravest of Gryffindors away.

Except one.

Katrina Daniels, my nemesis. A true Gryffindor, through and through. It was even rumoured that she worked for a secret Anti-Dark Lord group run by Dumbledore, and I didn't doubt that in the least. She's my exact opposite in every way, from being on the other side of the war, to her platinum-blond hair. And I hate her, more than anyone. But for a different reason that one might suspect.

I was jealous; I wanted to be her, more than anything. I hate slaving under the Dark Lord, I hate cursing muggleborns, I hate the idea of blood-status, I hate how everyone fears me, and I hate how she had everything I had always wanted.

I was sorted into the house of Snakes simply because of my amazing ability to trick and deceive. And apparently I was damned good at it, considering I had even the Dark Lord fooled. But I was in way too far to back out now, there was no way I could ever switch sides, no matter how badly I wanted to.

And trust me when I say that I would _kill_ for that chance. After all, what's one more on my headcount after all I've done?

Katrina's POV:

Hello, Katrina Daniels speaking. And before you bombard me with questions I might as well answer them for you. Yes, I am the youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix. Yes, I did get straight O's on my OWL's. Yes, I will be taking 9 NEWT's. Yes, I am an animagus (a registered one, unlike some people). Yes, I am a 7th year Gryffindor. Yes, I am the great-granddaughter of one Albus Dumbledore. And Yes, I do rule the school.

So, now you know everything about me, almost. There is one thing that nobody knows – not even Albus. Something that I was so worried about people finding out, that I learned Occlumency _just_ to hide.

I'm on the wrong side.

Muggleborns _are_ inferior. Pureblood _is_ important. The Dark Lord _does_ have the right idea. And Albus _is_ an idiotic, meddling bumble! I would also like to point out that there is _nothing_ wrong with dark magic; I've found it quite satisfying.

Which brings me to the topic of _her_. Bellatrix LeStrange, she has the perfect life. Left hand woman of the most powerful dark wizard of all time, what more can a girl ask for? Lucky Bitch.

**A/N:**

**This fic is now on a temporary hiatus. **

**I know exactly where I want the plot to go, but I have to clue how to make it **_**get**_** there. I swear, I must have written the first few chapters of this fic **_**at least**_** eight times already. I feel like my brain, muse, and characters are all ganging up against me. -.-**

**Thanks,**

**Kitty **


End file.
